More Than Adequate
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Chichi is alone at the Son home. Their marriage never consummated, she is left feeling depressed and unattractive. Only one person has the power to tell her how wrong she is. Can he show up before her feelings of inadequacy consume her? (GokuxChichi one shot)


**A/N: Listening to a MS3 song so very teary-eyed. Here is a quick one shot since I do not understand priorities.**

Ohhhh…" Chichi sighed. It was another lonely day at the Son home. The former martial artist, Chichi, was hanging up some laundry…as usual. "Gosh! How did everything get so boring around here?" She asked herself.

"When I married Goku, we were supposed to have so many kids…" She daydreamed about the pitter-patter of a dozen tiny feet, each one signifying a night of trust and bliss shared between her husband and her. "Now what am I doing?" She looked around at the countryside surrounding her.

"So much room for children, yet there aren't any here…"

She remembered the day she married Goku. It seemed so long ago, yet it had scarcely been a year. Their time together had been so much fun, but on their wedding night he was more interested in continuing the sparring they had done that day than making love to her. He didn't even flinch when she asked if he wanted to see her naked.

The memory of her husband returning to her, she couldn't help fantasizing over his body. _If there was ever a man build as a stud, it's Goku. _She tried to smile, knowing that, that stud was hers, despite their lack of action.

Returning to her laundry, she continued to fold the tired sheets, letting the white fabric sit nicely in her basket for putting on beds later.

After about five minutes though, she couldn't help her mind wandering loose again. "Is it my fault?" She asked herself, her delicate fingers reaching up to stroke her long, black hair. She loved her hair; it was always something that she had been complimented on since she was little. Its jet black shine was a perfect contrast to her porcelain skin, the rosy hue of her small cheeks only furthering that beautiful difference.

"No, that can't be it…" She let her hands wander further down as she stared into the lush forest of trees ahead of her. "Is it my chest?" Chichi felt the two bumps that stuck out the front of her blue Chinese dress. She knew she wasn't the biggest girl in town, certainly not with people like Bulma walking around, but she never thought she was inadequate. _Ueh!_

The word sat on her tongue like a horrible taste. No, it was worse than that. It hurt. That word hurt! She knew that Goku would never use such a word, because, bless his heart, it was probably beyond his vocabulary, but she wondered. Was she enough for him?

Taking a quick look around to see in anyone had hiked this far up into the mountains she decided she would see for herself how she stood up!

"Uhhh-huuuhh." She let out a deep breath. "Come on, Chichi." She pumped herself up. "You can do this!" Mustering all of her courage, the young woman lifted off her dress, leaving her in nothing, but her silk bra and panties.

Gazing down at her perfectly fit body, she still wasn't convinced on just how beautiful she was. It was sad, really. Even as she ran her hands down her pert breasts and slim waist, she still felt unattractive. "Well…I guess I have to go all the way then." Taking another quick look around, Chichi made sure the coast was clear before unclipping her bra, the soft fabric landing on the grass at her feet. No longer restrained, her perky boobs bounced free, their pink peaks hardening slightly in the cool mountain air.

With one final breath, she took hold of her panties, letting the material slide off of her bum and down her thin, yet toned legs until; they too were on the soft grass.

"There." She finally breathed, relieved that she had been able to do it. Now that she had nothing blocking her view, she made a full inspection of her body. Unfortunately, though her mind was still clouded by thoughts of inadequacy. Gently cupping her perky boobs, she didn't feel the soft mounds she held, but rather flatness compensated by two small pink bumps. "Goku gives me the body of a god, and I give him this…" She sighed in hopelessness.

Her fit belly, it seemed so wide. _Are a girl's hips supposed to be so wide? _She asked herself. Still not seeing what was really there.

She grimaced when she felt her butt, the firm apple feeling more like a saggy weight in her hands.

"No wonder Goku spends his whole day training." She sighed. "Why waste your energy with me when you can be training and at least enjoy yourself…"

Hanging her head low, her eyes became hidden by her bangs as she slowly started to cry, small tear drops falling down her rosy cheeks.

Chichi was in a pit of despair, completely overcome with these horrible feelings she had created, the one person on the planet who was capable of rescuing her from those thoughts nowhere to be seen…

"Chii'ch?" A light voice suddenly resounded behind the crying girl, a strong hand resting on her naked shoulder.

"Goku…?" She raised her head halfway, her eyes still hidden underneath her bangs. _Oh no…He's found me naked outside…what's he going to think of me now?_

Feeling her sadness crushing her delicate form, he quickly spun her around, being a man, he immediately had trouble looking directly at her hidden face, her beautiful body calling to him in more ways than he could imagine. _Is this what she wanted me to see on our Wedding Night?_

"You don't have to look if you don't want to." She softly coughed out. "I'll just put my clothes on and-"She was cut off as Goku leaned down, and grasping her small chin with his hand, he held her lips to his, letting his love for her travel between their parted lips.

The feeling of his tongue traveling throughout her mouth send a spark of heat down to her naked slit, although she still didn't understand.

"Goku?" She asked as the kiss ended. Not fully understanding what he was doing.

Looking deep into her wet, onyx eyes, he smiled warmly. "Chii'ch…the last thing I want you to do…is put your clothes back on."

"Wha-?" She began, only to feel her body suddenly being smashed against his, his clothing somehow scattered on the grass around them.

Her tear-filled eyes shooting open, she protested his actions. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to…" It looked to the young saiyan that there was only one way to prove to her just how beautiful she was. He was the only person who could show her just how sexy, she was…and he was going to…no matter how long it took.

Scooping her fragile form up in his arms, he laid her down on the cool grass, letting the breeze blow over her nude form.

"Goku…I-"She tried again to keep him from making himself unhappy, but he wasn't having any of it. He wanted one thing right now and that was her, the woman he married and the woman he loved. Gently inserting his cock into her slit, he let her small body accommodate his size before moving slowly in and out of her, letting their most intimate of parts get to know each other like they always should have done.

"I love you, Chii'ch." He smiled down at her, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "I know I haven't shown just how much I love you, but I will from now on."

His words touched her heart in such a way that she started to cry some more, but these tears though, were tears of joy. "You big dummy!" She tried to yell at him. For putting her through so much heartache and feelings of unworthiness, to just come back and screw her and make it all better! How could she just let him… the friction between their parts now struck her, the heat in her core pushing the bad thoughts away, replacing them with only joy and lust for the man who loved her. "I love you too…Goku." She let her lips be joined by his once more, their tongue caressing each other just as he came into her, planting the seed for those pairs of feet that she always wanted.

**A/N: Still practicing at romantic fics, and things besides awesome lemon scenes. I write too many of those. I wanted to give a different take on their relationship and possibly why there is a supposed lack of sexual activity between the two, Gohan, and Goten being evidence to the contrary. Let me know what you thought in a REVIEW!**


End file.
